Yellow Stone
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Type | } |- ! Weight | } |- ! Use | } |- ! colspan="2" | |- } | ! Fourth } | }} |- } | ! Fifth } | }} |- } | ! Sixth } | }} |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Use Using the item will teleport you to the Shrine of Compassion. Obtaining the Yellow Stone To obtain the Yellow Stone, talk to Francis in Port Izumi. Use the keywords "help", "mathew", "dawn" and "need" to eventually get the quest Yellow stone: Lovers reunited. Yellow Stone: Lovers Reunited Talk to Dawn with the keyword "francis" and follow her prompts. Afterwards, find Mathew south along the shore and talk with him using the keyword "approach", and then "gift". Return to Francis and repeat the keyword "gift" to get a few suggestions. He will eventually suggest flowers.Travel to Bakyre and talk to Jonathan, right along the path. Ask him about "flowers" and follow his prompts and you will get the quest Jonathan's Wish, which mustbe finished as well. Jonathan's Wish Jonathan will tell you he wants to study at the University, but they will not accept him. Travel to the University(located between Montor West and Montor East) and find Rutgar. He will be there regardless of the time. Talk to him about "Jonathan" and follow his prompts, and he will give you the quest Jonathan's Wish: Find Edgar. Jonathan's Wish: Find Edgar Travel South-West of the University to find the Temple of the Seers. The guards will tell you it has been barricaded due to the monsters. One of them will give you the key, but they will not let you through the barricade so you will have to find another way in. Travel slightly south to find the Desolated Farm. To the east there will be two buildings. South-East is a small shack. Lockpick or Bash the door down to find a ladder. Alternatively, in the North-East is a house with doors barricaded from the inside. You can Blink or use a Cyan Potion to enter and use the ladder. Regardless of which way you enter, navigate the caves until you find Edgar's prison. If you want to take a shortcut, go into the Temple of the Seers 3rd floor and use a Peergem. You will see a hidden room in the North-East, and you can Blink or use a Cyan Potion to warp in. This will take you right to Edgar's prison. Find Edgar's ghost and defeat the guard. Edgar will not speak to you, so return to Rutgar and use the keywords "edgar" and "jonathan". Return to Jonathan and use the keyword "university", followed by "flower". He will give you directions to his mother's grave. Follow them and take the flower. Return to Port Izumi and talk to Mathew about "gift". He will take the flower. Finally, return to Francis and use the keyword "need" to get the Yellow Stone. Unlike the White Stone you can use this immediately without needing to activate it.